Cybertronian Slang
Glossary of Terms *'Actuator' = An actuator is a mechanical device for moving or controlling a mechanism or system. It takes energy, usually transported by air, electric current, or liquid, and converts that into some kind of motion. In slang terms it is often interchangeable with the human term “Ass” as in "Blow it out your…" *'Aft, Afterburner/Thruster' = Typically referring to the internal rear of a vessel as opposed to the Skidplate or exterior rear, “Aft” is a common Transformer term roughly equivalent to Rear, Tail, Butt, Ass, etc. Afterburner and Thruster are interchangeable with Aft and often used when referring to flying Transformers. *'Bearings' = Literally Ball Bearings which aide in smooth motion within a Transformer’s joints. The term is often roughly equated to guts, fortitude, courage, or the human slang of "Balls" and means generally the same thing. *'Boron Compressor' = Boron is a trivalent metalloid that occurs naturally and is a chemical nutrient used by plants. A Boron Compressor utilizes this mineral as a fuel in the compression chamber to produce energy for the Transformer. When used derogatorily in a phrase such as "Brilliant, my boron compressor!" it typically translates as "Yeah Right, I do not believe you!" *'Chassis' = A term that refers to a Transformer's body, generally the torso or thorax portion of the body. *'Command Module' = A term that is often interchangeable with Processor Core. *'Crankcase' = Part of a Transformer’s internal power generator, the Crankcase is the housing for the crankshaft. In slang terms, "Yankin' one’s crankcase" equates to "Yanking one’s chain" or "Pulling one’s leg"; generally spinning a false or misleading story in a way to make one believe it to be true. *'Diode' = Actually an integral part of Transformer physiology in regards to their neural system, it is often used as slang to roughly mean the same as the human term "Ass", as in "Pain in the..." *'Drivetrain' = Also called the Powertrain, it is the group of components in a motor vehicle that generate power and deliver it to the road surface. It is often also used to refer to a Transformer’s chassis, particularly the system that provides power to the Cyber Coil/Hyper Coil Musculature. *'Exhaust Port' = Interchangeable with Tailpipe. Literally the rear exhaust system that expels waste gasses equivalent to the anal region on a human. In derogatory terms "Have you got your processor up your exhaust port?" translates as "Have you got your head up your ass?" *'Frag/Slag, Fragging/Slagging, Fragged/Slagged, Fraggit/Slaggit' = Often interchangeable with Damn, Crap, and some more expletive words and have the same general meaning. Fragged or Slagged can also be used in place of Damaged, Destroyed, or Killed/Dead. Also, Fraggit or Slaggit are interchangeable with Damnit. *'Fluid Pump' = Serves the same function as the human heart. Having a large Fluid Pump is a phrase that is sometimes used to describe someone who is generous or courageous. *'Gearbox' = An enclosed internal gearing system that is considered very unseemly or vulgar to have it exposed for others to view, not unlike human males exposing their genitals in public. *'Glitch' = Often referring to a processing error, it is also used as a derogatory reference to someone who is viewed as having a Permanent Processor Error, known as "brain damage" in humans. *'Lugnuts' = The fasteners that secure wheels to the Transformer’s vehicle mode. In slang vernacular the term roughly equates to human male genitalia, as in "Ain't that a kick in the lugnuts?" *'Manifold' = This typically refers to one’s exhaust manifold which is internal or beneath the undercarriage of a Transformer’s vehicle mode. Used as slang it is often roughly equated to guts, fortitude, courage, or the human slang of "Balls" and means generally the same thing, but is also used in reference to blow-hards and those who are loud and/or "Full of bluff and bluster" or "Full of hot air." *'Piston Rod' = That which joins a Piston to a connecting Rod. In Transformer slang it can often refer to someone who is a "Jerk" or a "Dick". *'Skidplate' = Protective plating in the undercarriage and is typically referring to the external rear of a Transformer as opposed to the Aft or internal rear, “Skidplate” is a common Transformer term roughly equivalent to Rear, Tail, Butt, Ass, etc. *'Solenoid' = A Solenoid is a loop of wire, often wrapped around a metallic core, which produces a magnetic field when an electric current is passed through it and is an essential internal component for many Transformers for helping to produce energy. In Transformer terms, to "Kick one’s Solenoids" is to cause serious damage or drain someone’s power reserves to dangerously low levels. * Strut = These are the internal support structure beneath the armor plating of a Transformer. In slang terms, to call someone "Strutless " is to refer to them as "Gutless" or "Spineless", ie a "Coward" * Sweetspark '''= Your significant other. * '''Tailpipe = Interchangeable with Exhaust Port. Literally the rear exhaust system that expels waste gasses equivalent to the anal region on a human. In derogatory terms "Blow it out your Tailpipe." would literally translate to "Blow it out your ass." Turbocharger = A vital internal system that converts low yield energy into high yield energy through a forced-induction compression system. To "Kick someone in their turbocharger" essentially means to hit them right where it hurts the most. Category:Information and Guides